


Warmth

by Coheed275



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions, Pokemon
Genre: F/M, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 05:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coheed275/pseuds/Coheed275
Summary: Jessica and Blaziken are enjoying their time in Sinnoh, but Blaziken is discovering that he has feelings he needs to hide from his trainer.





	Warmth

"It's time to announce the results of the individual categories!"

The announcer's bellowing voice signaled the humongous television screen to display the four contestants' pokemon. Jessica hugged herself in an attempt to stop shaking. Each second she waited for the results to come up felt like hours. She looked at the images of the other three contestants' pokemon, all incredibly good. Down at the bottom of the screen, she stared at her own pokemon, Blaziken, waiting to see how far the bar filled.

Normal rank was a breeze. Great rank definitely provided a challenge. Now, at the end of the ultra rank, Jessica knew why so few competed in master. Ultra was hard enough.

"First, the results of the visual competition!"

The bars next to the pokemon slowly filled, reflecting how well they scored. All the results were close, but Blaziken held a small lead. She'd assumed so, her Blaziken always looked fantastic.

"Next, let's have the results of the dance competition!"

Once again, the bars moved. This time, Blaziken fell behind the others, and Jessica's heart sank. She knew their dancing had been a bit off this time. Just one category left to see if they made up for it.

"And finally, here are the results of the acting competition!"

All four contestants, the judges, and the massive crowd of people tensed as the score bars made their final movements. Jessica didn't even realize she was holding her breath. The bars slowly moved, inching up, farther, farther, stop.

She won.

"The winner is… entry number four!" The announcer shouted. "Jessica and Blaziken, congratulations!"

Jessica stepped into the spotlight with her pokemon. Her gorgeous red dress, which reached down to just below her knees, and long, red-orange hair, held tightly in a ponytail, matched the colors of her Blaziken, and they stood side by side, holding hands and waving to the cheering crowd.

One of the judges, Dexter, approached the pair and congratulated them on their victory. He then handed the Cool Ribbon Ultra to Jessica, and her heart filled with joy. Another tier completed.

 

**

 

After a dinner out to celebrate, Jessica rushed back to her room at the Hearthome City Hotel. She pulled her Blaziken along with her, who nearly tripped a couple of times as he swiftly got tugged along.

Blaziken was originally a gift from Professor Birch, a pokemon researcher from Jessica's home region of Hoenn. The professor made a trip to Rustboro City one day, and discovered a thirteen year old Jessica studying hard in the trainer school. He asked one of the teachers about her, who responded with fondness. Jessica was the top student academically; her only problem was that she didn't have a pokemon to call her own.

Upon hearing this, Professor Birch knew that this was a child worthy of one of his rare pokemon. He introduced himself to Jessica, and scheduled a time for her to come to his lab. She was presented with three different rare pokemon, who the professor had raised since they hatched from eggs, waiting to send them off on an adventure with a trainer. As soon as Jessica saw Torchic, she knew he was the one.

Now, seven years later, Jessica and Blaziken made a pairing to be reckoned with. She'd spent all of her teenage life travelling Hoenn, and collected all eight of the region's gym badges. Deciding she didn't want the burden of being the pokemon champion if she were to beat the elite four, she instead decided to travel far away from home, and explore somewhere entirely knew.

That landed her in Sinnoh, home to pokemon she'd never seen, and places she'd never visited. She started to explore the region, collecting a few more gym badges, when she came across the contest hall in Hearthome. She remembered seeing something similar in Hoenn, but despite all her travelling, she'd never gone in.

Jessica immediately regretted that fact when she sat down to watch a contest. It all looked so fun! Dressing up your pokemon, dancing, performing attacks, being on stage, the entire experience looked incredible. She knew she needed to try out.

After some diligent practice, and the purchasing of her red dress, Jessica took to the stage with Blaziken for the first time, and sure enough, here they were, three contests later, with three victories under their belts. Jessica felt happy beyond measure thanks to Blaziken, who'd stuck with her through all these years, won her the toughest of battles, and not only agreed to help, but enjoyed doing the contests.

Blaziken shared this feeling of immense joy with his trainer. Another emotion, however, troubled him, for it was something he knew he shouldn't feel. He'd seen many pokemon during all his travels with Jessica. He'd come across quite a few drop-dead gorgeous females, whom any pokemon would die to be with. Blaziken wasn't so bad himself, and several of these females had made advances on him, without him having to do anything at all. As a young Combusken he took every offer he got, and jokingly used to imagine a new type of pokedex that kept track of what species a pokemon rutted. For the past couple years, however, he slowly started turning more and more offers down, until now, where he hadn't had sex in three months. At first, Blaziken believed his own excuses; he was tired that day, he wasn't in the mood, he'd seen better, until he realized who he was looking at instead of all those potential sexual partners. He was looking at Jessica.

She'd done more for him over the past seven years than he even thought possible for one living thing to help another. As a Torchic raised from an egg by Professor Birch, he didn't know what entering an untamed, wild area such as Petalburg Woods would be like. He felt scared, timidly walking through the dark trees. When a pokemon jumped out on the attack, Jessica didn't miss a beat. She didn't scream, or run, or panic. Immediately, she called out a direction to move, and an attack. Without thinking, he complied, and through simply trusting his trainer, he took down everything they came across.

He'd grown strong, seen a huge portion of the world, and discovered a passion for the stage, all thanks to her. He thought his decreasing desire in sex was just maturing into an adult pokemon, until he found himself constantly thinking about Jessica. Her long, flowing hair, her slender body, her gentle touch. Every pokemon he'd met made jokes about how humans always looked sort of silly, and Blaziken felt like he was the only pokemon that suddenly felt mesmerized by a human's form.

He couldn't. He shouldn't. His feelings weren't right, and he accepted that. Pokemon and humans worked together, played together, fought together, but there was a boundary that shouldn't be crossed. He knew all this, it just pained him. Every single time he appeared out of his pokeball, he had to look at his beautiful trainer and try to come to terms with the fact that he could never reveal his feelings. It would ruin the nearly decade long relationship they'd built. She'd likely give him back to Professor Birch, too uncomfortable to keep him around.

When they reached their hotel room and Jessica let go of Blaziken's claw-like hand, he felt as if something was missing, already longing to feel her touch again. Jessica giggled as she stepped into the room, and he smiled at the sound, following after her.

Jessica reached back for the band keeping her ponytail up, and pulled it off, letting her long hair drop naturally to just below her shoulders, then quickly kicked off her shoes. She turned around to face her pokemon, still giddy with excitement. "Can you believe it? We won! Three straight victories in a row, with more practice we'll win the master rank for sure!"

"Blaze!" Blaziken responded in his deep voice, nodding enthusiastically. All other struggles aside, the two truly did make a fearsome pair, taking gym badges and now contests by storm. He and Jessica had been the talk of the town for well over a month.

Jessica blushed, and smiled warmly. "I couldn't have done it without you, Blaze. Come here." She extended her arms and stepped forward, then pulled Blaziken into a hug.

At first, Blaziken didn't reciprocate. His heart melted as she embraced him, but at the same time shattered into a thousand pieces. He slowly raised his arms and held her, and inhaled deeply, trying to cherish the moment.

For a few seconds, ages in Blaziken's mind, the hug held firm. Jessica then leaned away, looking up into Blaziken's eyes and smiling again. "Thanks, Blaze," she said.

Blaziken still held at her sides, and her hands rested on his shoulders. He nodded, and returned the smile.

Jessica looked at Blaziken for a long while. He didn't know why, but he felt like she had something to say. She inhaled and opened her mouth a bit, as if to speak, but then blinked and glanced away. Blaziken figured something was wrong. "Blaziken?" he said questioningly, giving her a facial expression to explain his language.

Jessica shook her head. "I'm fine, sorry, was just… thinking about something," she said. A smile reappeared on her face, so Blaziken trusted her statement. A few seconds later, she backed up from Blaziken and turned around. "Hey, could you unzip my dress for me?" she asked.

No. He couldn't. Seeing Jessica's slender figure wrapped tightly by her dress was already difficult to deal with. He couldn't see more, he just couldn't. It would absolutely ruin him. He took several steps back, gulping in nervousness.

Confused by nothing happening, she turned around. "You won't help me?"

Blaziken felt guilty for refusing to help with such a simple task, but he looked down at the ground, and shook his head.

"Blaze…" Jessica walked over to the bed and sat down, then patted at a spot next to her. "We need to talk."

Blaziken responded quickly, and sat down next to his trainer. Jessica looked up into his eyes, and he glanced away, only to feel Jessica's hand on his chin, pulling him back.

"I know why you hesitated just there," Jessica said. Blaziken's heart sank, and nervousness consumed him. Did she really know? Did she know everything?

"It's not hard to see that you don't go out to wander like the rest of my pokemon. You think I don't get why all of you like to explore on your own for a while, out in the wilds, or a hideaway spot in a city? It's the same reason there are nights that I keep you all inside your pokeballs."

This was it. Blaziken closed his eyes, holding back tears, expecting the worst to come from this conversation.

"And I've noticed the way you've looked at me these past few months. Pokemon and humans aren't as different as you might think, I know what those looks mean."

Blaziken jumped slightly at the sudden touch of Jessica's hand on his arm. She stroked it gently, until she reached his hand, and clasped it in her own. "Why do you look like you're about to cry? Do you think I'm going to send you away or something?"

He knew at this point honesty was necessary, so he didn't bother to try and act as if none of the conversation made sense to him. He nodded in reply, acknowledging his fear.

"Well stop thinking that, you doof," Jessica said blatantly. This remark made Blaziken open his eyes, and look back at his trainer.

"You can't control who you like, Blaziken. I'm not going to judge you for that. My friend Tom has a boyfriend, I don't go making fun of him." She gave Blaziken's hand a gentle squeeze, and he started to relax from her touch. "It's ok that you like me, Blaze. The fact that you haven't just acted on it out of desire shows you're more respectable than quite a few human men."

Blaziken hid a blush underneath his red face, and gave Jessica's hand a squeeze, as if to say "thank you." When he looked at Jessica again, however, he noticed her facial expression had turned from one of content to one of worry. "Ken?" he said, catching her attention.

Jessica took a moment to respond. "Well, there's something else…" she said, then took a breath. "It's… wow, my mom already hates half the guys I'd dated, she'd absolutely kill me if she heard this… I think I like you too."

Blaziken's eyes widened. The unimaginable was happening as he sat on the bed with his trainer. He thought she'd send him away. Be too embarrassed to speak to him. Now, not only was she accepting, she was saying words he never thought he'd hear.

"And I'm sure you're thinking what I'm thinking, all the rules, laws, blah blah blah…" Jessica continued. "But… I do. The reason I noticed the way you've looked at me ever since we left Hoenn… is because I was looking at you."

Even if Blaziken could speak in a manner Jessica would understand, no words came to mind. He found himself speechless and motionless, his brain struggling to come up with anything, a body movement, a head nod, something to do in reply.

"So…" Jessica said, her voice now trembling with nerves. "In my opinion, I don't care about the rules. Or what people think. I probably should care, seeing that I could get arrested if found out, but I don't. So I'll leave it up to you." She released her hand from Blaziken's and turned her back to him, still sitting on the bed. "Your pokeball is on the desk over there. You could press the button and put yourself back in it. Or… you could help unzip my dress."

All of a sudden, with the moment Blaziken had dreamed about in front of him, he felt unsure. Jessica's concerns were legitimate, and never in all his thoughts of her did he think that something would actually come to be. He looked over to his pokeball, and back at her dress.

Then he reached out a hand.

His right claw claw gripped the tiny zipper, and his left gently gripped Jessica's shoulder to keep her in place. Jessica shivered at the contact, knowing this touch was far more intimate than any previous hand holding or hug.

Blaziken took his time, pulling down the zipper until it reached the end of its course. He let go of Jessica, and she rolled her shoulders to let the dress drop to her waist, revealing the bra strap across her back, a lighter shade of red than the dress.

As Jessica used her hands to gently push the dress to the floor, she turned towards Blaziken. Now he could see almost all of her luscious, smooth skin, and he sat frozen for a moment to simply admire her. At her waist, panties that matched the shade of her bra covered the space between her thighs, and Blaziken noticed that the panties looked a bit darker in one particular area, already a bit wet.

Jessica blushed furiously. "I see you naked every day, really weird for it to be the other way around," she said. Slowly, she reached her hands behind her back, and Blaziken's breath caught in his throat. With a soft snap, her bra came undone, and she let it slide down her arms and down to the floor.

"Well, how do I look?" Jessica asked, her breasts for the first time in full view of her oldest pokemon. Blaziken stared, taken aback by how perfectly gorgeous they looked. The bit of space in between them, the petite, pink nipples, everything about Jessica's breasts sent shocks of excitement through Blaziken's body.

The look of desire in Jessica's eyes was the breaking point for Blaziken. Knowing he couldn't tell her his thoughts in words, he leaned in towards her, bowing his head and aiming for her lips.

He hit his target, now pushing into a kiss with Jessica. She let out a soft moan, accepting the kiss and beginning to return it. Blaziken grabbed Jessica's arms, and with a quick show of strength, he lifted and rotated her, then laid her down in the center of the bed, all the while keeping the kiss going. He laid on his side next to her, arching his neck to keep his mouth locked with hers.

Though shocked at first, Jessica quickly relaxed again, and made advances with her tongue. Blaziken welcomed them, and carefully opened his beak to accept her, not wanting to cause harm. He knew he'd have to be careful throughout the entire night. Though Jessica certainly wasn't weak by human standards, she'd never be able to smash a boulder with a swift kick or punch like Blaziken could.

As their tongues danced along each other, Blaziken let his curiosity overcome him. He reached out a hand and grabbed one of Jessica's breasts, squeezing it gently. Somehow it felt soft and firm at the same time, and smoother than anything he'd felt before. He played with it for a few moments, rubbing along the sides and brushing against the nipple.

Blaziken then glided his hand lower, taking care not to scratch his trainer and leave a cut behind. He continued to feel along her silky smooth skin, getting closer and closer to the only bit of clothing Jessica still had on.

Jessica was surprised by Blaziken's tender movements as she continued to kiss him. Blaziken could do anything he pleased with her just by applying a fraction of the strength his body held. Yet he didn't, and he caressed her more tenderly than anyone before. She felt immensely loved because of this fact, and lying in bed with him felt safe. She knew that Blaziken would never use his power against her.

After more exploration of Jessica's abdomen, Blaziken reached Jessica's panties. Rather than moving them, he slipped a finger underneath, finding hot, moist folds.

Jessica let out a squeak, followed by a long, low moan. Blaziken teased the outer folds, rubbing his finger across her petals and further staining her underwear. Jessica turned on to her side and wrapped her arms around Blaziken's neck, then started running a hand up and down his back.

Blaziken moved on, pushing one of his talon-like fingers into Jessica's cavern. Staying very mindful of how sharp the ends of his claws were, he refrained from heavily curling his finger as he pulsed it in and out of her warm walls.

Jessica was turning into putty at Blaziken's expert touch, and her panties were now absolutely soaked. She yearned for more, and placed her hand on Blaziken's chest, pushing him away from the kiss.

The two breathed heavily as they looked at each other, having locked their mouths together for several minutes. Jessica looked down, and saw that she was not the only one aroused.

While some pokemon always had a small amount of their genitalia on display, Blaziken had enough feathers on his body to hide his sheathed member. Now, however, the dark grey shaft stood fully erect from its hiding place, and Jessica looked toward it with longing. She eyed the length and girth, knowing it was likely larger than any human male, but not big to the point that it would cause discomfort. Jessica predicted it would cause the exact opposite.

"I'm not the only one who needs some warming up, Blaze," Jessica said with a smile. She gently pushed at Blaziken's chest, making him lie flat on his back. After swiftly reaching down to pull off and toss aside her drenched panties, she started pivoting her body, bringing her head towards the foot of the bed and her feet near the top.

Once rotated, Jessica swung a leg over Blaziken's head, and rested her body on top of him. Blaziken shivered at the feeling of Jessica's body lying on his own, her breasts pressed into his lower stomach, until he realized that Jessica's vagina sat directly in front of his face. He let his eyes gaze at the glistening, pink folds, and he inhaled the scent of Jessica's arousal. The smell intoxicated him, and his member twitched in arousal.

His thoughts were quickly interrupted by a hand cupping at his balls. He let out a grunt as Jessica began fondling them, focusing on one at a time, then playing with both. While she continued, her head lowered onto the long erection in front of her, and the tip entered her mouth.

Now it was Blaziken's turn to moan, months of pent up desire finally being released. He lost his focus for a good few seconds, before remembering this position wasn't meant for his pleasure alone, and he tried something he knew Jessica never would have felt before.

Leaning his head forward, Blaziken nuzzled his beak against Jessica's pussy. Her eyes fluttered from the contact, the texture and hardness different than any finger, tongue, cock, or toy she'd felt in the past. She'd never realized how  _warm_  Blaziken's body was. Already hot from arousal, Jessica started sweating as she laid on top of him, and beads ran down her body and dripped on to the bed.

Jessica kept moving her head down, taking her pokemon deeper, deeper, until she reached her limit. She was unable to take him inside her completely, but made it farther than she thought, and moved her head back up, beginning to time bobs of her head with playful tugs at his sack.

Overloading with pleasure, Blaziken struggled to stay focused on returning the favor. He continued nuzzling into Jessica's pussy, getting his beak covered in her juices, and occasionally sent out his tongue to lash against her clit. He relished in her taste, and felt a primal hunger to keep going. He shut his eyes, fighting the urge to start thrusting in and out of Jessica's mouth.

Jessica let Blaziken's cock pop out of her mouth, and ran her lips down the side of the shaft. She started planting kisses at the base, and slowly jerked him with her free hand, her saliva making the effort slick and easy.

Blaziken increased his pace, and Jessica responded in kind. Both began moaning uncontrollably, and Jessica felt her body tense up. Normally, Blaziken had unmatched endurance, but he hadn't even masturbated in the past several weeks, having felt too guilty about what he wanted to masturbate to. Jessica felt his balls start to tense up, and Blaziken felt the same from her petals.

Jessica threw her head back and cried out, her walls suddenly clamping down on Blaziken's partially submerged beak. As unbelievable pleasure shocked her body in wave after wave of intense orgasm, she never stopped sliding her hand up and down Blaziken's member, in fact, she pumped his dick even faster, knowing his release would come soon too.

About ten seconds later, Blaziken's head fell back against the pillow, and he yelled out as his hips lurched upwards, the first shot of semen shooting out and splashing against Jessica's face. Jessica moaned at the feeling of his hot, sticky seed against her skin, and didn't try to move her head as more bursts jetted out from the tip of his cock. After quite a large release, Blaziken's hips relaxed, and both panted for air in the aftermath of their orgasms. The two's minds were clouded by their pleasure high, but one thought managed to get in: neither could remember a better orgasm than the one they just had.

Jessica slowly rolled off of Blaziken and on to her back, her legs spread wide as her folds still quivered and leaked fluids. As she stared up at the ceiling, she felt the bed shifting around, until Blaziken's face appeared above her. She could tell by his expression that he felt just as euphoric from that as she did.

"Wow…" Jessica breathed, reaching a hand up and putting it on Blaziken's cheek. Blaziken smiled cutely, in a way Jessica had never seen him do, and nuzzled against her hand.

In the heat of the moment, Jessica had forgotten that Blaziken's feelings went a lot deeper than hers. Or… did they? Jessica discovered her odd attraction to Blaziken a couple months ago, after seeing Blaziken's nervous glances for the first time.  _There's a reason no one's rioting about the pokemon ownership laws,_ she thought to herself about a month ago.  _No one's really attracted to pokemon. I guess I'm just different in the same way Blaziken is._ She thought it was just an odd crush, but now, laying here, she didn't want to ever put Blaziken back in his pokeball.

Blaziken didn't have to think about it, or have a realization. He was already there. This unbelievable trainer, confident, clever, and insanely beautiful, was the reason he grew so strong. He reached out a hand and gently rubbed some of his seed off of Jessica's face, getting it off his finger by rubbing it into the bed, which was already partially damp with sweat anyways.

Jessica gazed longingly into her pokemon's eyes. Her loins burned for more than just foreplay. She needed to feel him inside her, stretching her, pushing her to her limit. "Blaze… I want you," she said, sliding her hand off of his cheek and down to his chest. She continued lowering her hand, and Blaziken knew that hand's destination. He may have lost stamina from lack of activity, but energy was something he never ran short on. Closing his eyes and grunting softly when her hand reached his long shaft, limp but still hanging far outside its sheath, he rapidly hardened to the touch, ready for the next step. Then, Jessica said just three more words. "Take me… please…"

Blaziken didn't waste another second. He thrust his head downward, taking advantage of Jessica's open mouth and jamming his tongue inside. Both inhaled sharply as they each pushed with vigor, kissing as if their life depended on it. Knowing she wanted this, and that she trusted him, Blaziken grabbed Jessica's arms, then broke the kiss as he flipped her over onto her stomach.

Though once again surprised, Jessica didn't object. From behind she heard Blaziken breathing heavily, clearly brimming with as much desire as she felt. He grabbed at her sides and lifted up, then Jessica instinctively caught herself with her hands, leaving her on all fours.

Positioning himself behind her, Blaziken looked down, admiring the smoothness of Jessica's back, the way her shoulder blades seemed to tremble slightly more than the rest of her body. He admired her ass once more, this time with a bird's eye view, and shuddered in anticipation at the sight of his throbbing cock aligned perfectly with her pussy. He reached down and placed his hands on Jessica's hips, readying himself.

A small bit of fear coursed through Jessica at Blaziken's grip, but it quickly dissipated when she noticed how slow Blaziken progressed. Her pokemon was well aware of his size difference, and she once again had to commend him for showing his self control.

Inch by inch, Blaziken moved his hips forward, at the same time pulling Jessica's hips back to meet him. Finally, the tip of his member prodded, then pushed through her tight entrance, eliciting a moan from both. As Blaziken continued, he felt as if Jessica's walls were pulling at him, begging his cock to thrust in and never leave.

Blaziken stopped about three quarters of the way in, and Jessica noticed the pause. "Keep… hah… going…" she panted. "You haven't… hurt anything…"

Blaziken moved on, cautiously sliding in deeper, and after several more seconds, skin met feathers, and his balls rested up against Jessica's clit. "Blaziken…" he groaned out in pleasure, his entire cock enveloped by tight, hot, slick walls.

Though she was definitely stretched more than ever in the past, Jessica fit Blaziken without any trouble. She may feel it later, but right now, she could’ve cared less.

After holding there for a few moments, Blaziken slowly began to pull out, and both his and Jessica's parts screamed at them, begging to get back in full connection with the other. Blaziken moved his hips back until only the tip remained, then with a deep breath, slammed back all the way in, a noticeable  _slap_  echoing off the contact.

"Blaziken!" Blaziken and Jessica shouted in unison, though Blaziken's actual words were much more profane. After the initial slam, Blaziken slid out gently once more, then pummeled back in, getting into a rhythm.

Slowly, Jessica's body began to match that rhythm instinctively, her hips pushing back to meet each of Blaziken's hard thrusts, increasing both their pleasure. Jessica came hard, contracting hard on Blaziken's pulsating cock as more copius amounts of her cum made his thrusts even smoother than before. She lost herself in the pleasure, no comprehensive words escaping her, just fits of moans as her body fell into a state of pure ecstasy.

Blaziken quickened his pace, inducing another orgasm out of Jessica, and he grit his teeth, the pleasure pushing him to his limit again. He moved his hands from Jessica's hips to her ass, and squeezed at her tight cheeks, thrusting harder and faster into her vagina.

As each second passed, he moved slightly faster, and his grunts of pleasure started to grow more frequent. "Blaze…" he moaned out, and Jessica didn't spend much effort deducing what that moan meant.

"Do it!" she shouted. "Please!" She wanted, no, needed, Blaziken to finish. Just at the thought of him unloading inside her, she came again, and this was too much for her pokemon.

At the last second, Blaziken reached forward and grabbed Jessica by her breasts, then pulled her up so her body pushed against his. He then rapidly thrust upward, his balls beginning to tense up as his climax edged closer and closer.

"Oh, Blaziken! Yes!" Jessica screamed, her body overflowing with pleasure. A moment later, Blaziken let out a loud groan as he rammed into Jessica balls-deep one last time, keeping himself there as his orgasm began gushing out.

Jessica reached a hand behind her and wrapped it around Blaziken's neck, moaning in pleasure as burst after burst filled her womb. Even when she thought he'd be done, he kept cumming, pouring out every last drop of burning hot seed he had.

Blaziken's balls nearly drained themselves out before quitting, then his body grew limp. In the moment of weakness, Jessica fell down to the bed, and her grip on Blaziken took him with her.

Both lied there for several minutes in the aftermath of the most passionate sex either had experienced. Neither spoke, as each of them fought just to catch their breath. Blaziken's member grew limp, but still rested inside Jessica, plugging up the immense load he'd pumped in to her. Jessica craved it, the feeling of being so full, with cum and a member inside her, and didn't try to move for quite some time.

Eventually, they both recovered from the aftermath of their final climax, and Jessica scooched away, letting Blaziken's limp penis exit her cavern. Since they were upside down on the bed, Jessica sat up and grabbed at Blaziken's shoulder to pull him with her. She scooched a bit more to the side, then laid down on the side of the bed that wasn't completely covered in sweat and both of their cum.

Now lying next to Blaziken in the afterglow, Jessica couldn't get rid of her beaming smile. Blaziken smiled back, and reached up a hand to stroke her soft, long hair. For a while, they just enjoyed being next to each other in silence, looking at the other with passion and intimacy behind their gaze.

Jessica was the one to break the silence, with words that Blaziken would remember for the rest of his life.

"I would never, ever, give you up or send you away."

Jessica leaned her head forward and kissed Blaziken's beak, and Blaziken felt lucky that his face could hide a blush so well. He nodded in reply, and now knew without a shadow of a doubt just how much he loved his trainer.

Jessica looked down from Blaziken's eyes for a moment. "So…" she began, looking back up with a bit of a smirk. "How about this… If you and I win the master rank contest, we keep doing this when we call it a night?"

Blaziken smirked back, and nodded confidently.

"And if we lose… well, we still keep doing this when we call it a night, but you know, whatever."

Jessica laughed, and Blaziken did too. At that comment, Blaziken wrapped his arms around Jessica and pulled her in close. Jessica sighed in content at the feeling of his warm body against her again, and in moments, she was asleep in his embrace.

 

**

 

"The winner is… I don't believe it, entry number four! Jessica and Blaziken, you've heard about 'em on the news as 'The Unstoppable Duo', congratulations!"

Jessica stepped into the spotlight with Blaziken, once again in her red dress. The crowd went absolutely wild, cheering furiously, some even holding up poster boards with 'The Unstoppable Duo' written on it. The last time a contest competitor won each rank from the lowest to the highest without any losses was over four years ago, and people were beyond excited.

The announcer joined the two in the spotlight, presenting the ribbon. "Now, before we leave, I have to ask something, as I'm sure this crowd is curious too," he said. "It's been so long since we've seen a team as incredible as you two absolutely rock this contest hall. What's your secret?"

Jessica smiled widely, and winked at Blaziken before answering. "Well, we've got a lot of secrets, but I think above all, we each have a fire in our heart that makes us strive to be the best."

"Well, that fire certainly showed itself today, you two seem to have a connection that very few could contend with," the announcer replied. "One last time, folks, a round of applause for Jessica and Blaziken!"


End file.
